canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridger family
The Bridger family were a family. Appearances * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Rise of the Rebels * Sabine's Art Attack (Picture only) * Zeb to the Rescue (Picture only) * Ezra's Gamble * Property of Ezra Bridger * Ezra and the Pilot * Spark of Rebellion * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * TIE Fighter Trouble * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * The Inquisitor's Trap * Learning Patience * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * Out of Darkness * Hera's Phantom Flight * Empire Day * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Gathering Forces * Return of the Slavers * Eyes on the Prize * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Always Bet on Chopper * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Vision of Hope * Ezra's Vision * Becoming Hunted * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Battle to the End * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * A Disarming Lesson * Senate Perspective * Rebel Bluff (Mentioned Only) * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Blood Sisters * Stealth Strike * A Day's Duty * The Future of the Force * Ice Breaking * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * Academy Cadets * The Call * The Ballad of 264 * Homecoming * A Time to Survive * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Gangsters of Galzez * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * The Line of Duty * Twilight of the Apprentice * Endangered, Part I * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Legacy of Mandalore * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Double Agent Droid * Twin Suns * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door * A World Between Worlds * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (indirect mention only) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Ryder Azadi in the Databank